Field of the Invention
This application is directed at simple, easy to use, and low cost tools and methods for the analysis of biologics for pharmaceutical and other uses.
Description of the Related Art
Oxidative footprinting of proteins is typically carried out by synchrotron or gamma source radiolysis of water or laser photolysis of hydrogen peroxide. Both approaches require a sizable investment in infrastructure.